Something Wonderful
by SimpleUnique
Summary: Olivia is a mermaid, Fitz is a human. Girl meets boy. This is their story on how the fell in love. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my old stories I did which was originally a Highschool Musical FF, but I wanted to change it to a Scandal FF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Something Wonderful

Love isn't something you just find anywhere with any person. No, there's a difference between saying you love someone and being IN LOVE with someone. I've never experienced that before. Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners. My name Olivia, Princess Olivia that is. But I'm not just any kind of princess, I'm different from others. Want to know how? I'm a mermaid. Yep! No feet here, just fins! My father is the King of Atlantic. Which makes me princess. I'm just a ordinary girl who wants to find love. But one thing I'm very fascinated with is... HUMANS. I just love everything about them. My father hates them and he never wants me to go to the surface. Not even to see them. But keep this between me and you, one day, I'm going to go WALK on the beach. I just know it. I'm going to take you all inside my world. Here's my story on how I fell in love with a human.

* * *

Chapter 1

Olivia was such a particular girl. She never liked to obey rules. She was just free spirited. She was adventurous. She just wanted to explore new things about the world she lives in.

In the kingdom of Atlantic, there lived the wonderful mer-people. They were celebrating the 7th year of the late Queen Lena. King Rowan was sitting on his throne watching the people laughing and dancing in the garden that was a memorial for his wife. The Kings very close friend/assistant Jake approaches him in his throne."I look forward to this event every year, sire. The Queen would have loved to see everyone enjoying themselves, laughing and talking."

"Yes Jake, she would have. She always loved seeing everyone in the kingdom getting along," The King looks down at the townspeople then over at his 12 daughters. "She would especially love to see her beautiful daughters grow up into the young ladies they've become."

"Ah, yes. The lovely princesses," Jake watches them as well. "Where's Olivia?"

The King looks down at his daughters again and yells "OLIVIAAA!"

Olivia was swimming and enjoying the ocean as always with her best friend Abby, they were practically sisters. Abby was was also a mermaid like Olivia, just not a royal. "Slow down Olivia, where are we going?"

Olivia slows down. "Sorry Abby, and we're going to the cove duh" they both swim up to a big rock. "Give me a hand Abby." Abby helps Olivia move the big rock, then they swim inside a big cave and move the rock back into its place. Abby follows Olivia through the cave. They swim for awhile then they approach an opening to the surface. They both swim to the top. They were inside a cave with one side of it that was open. The cave had a great view of a huge mansion and a light house with the town a few miles from it, and a beach packed with people. Olivia always came up here to view the people and daydream about being them. It was her and Abby's secret spot away from the kingdom. "Oh how I would do anything to be one of them. To have feet and walk on the warm sand." Olivia swims to a rock and sits on to of it.

Abby sits next to Olivia. "I would love to be one of them too. Just to know what it feels like to be a human."

Olivia looks at Abby, "You know we could be one of them, right?"

Abby stars shaking her head. "No Olivia, we can't do that!"

Olivia was about to reply when someone on the beach caught her eye. She saw the most beautiful guy she's ever seen before. He had sandy brown curly hair, his body was even better. He was with a group of people and they were carrying surf boards coming out to the ocean. Abby looks at Olivia and waves her hand in front of her face. "What are you looking at?" She follows he graze to the blonde beauty on the beach. "Oh no you don't Olivia! He's a human."

Olivia finally looks at Abby. "What?! I'm just looking, I need to get closer though."

"Olivia, don-" she had jumped in the water before Abby could get her words out.

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant III was not just popular with everyone, he was a prince. But he didn't act like one. He was the most laid back, friendliest guy you could ever meet. He loved the ocean more then anything, he would spend all day at the beach when he could. All the girls were crazy about him. From his brown curly hair to his piercing crystal blue eyes. But he had a girlfriend, Milicent. She was a princess of Barcelona in Spain. Fitz had to marry a princess to become King and Mellie was the girl his parents choice for him. They were to be married at the end of summer. Fitz didn't love her though. He really didn't even like her that much, he only dealt with her to please his 's cell phone rings, "Talk to me."

"Yo man, let's go catch some waves today." It was Fitz's best friend Jake. Jake and Fitz have been best friends since when they both were in the navy.

"You know it man! Call up the gang and we'll meet on the beach in 10,"

"Okay man, see you a few." Jake hangs up.

Fitz puts his phone down and goes to the bathroom to wash up. Mellie comes into the bathroom and wraps her hands around her fiancée. "Where you going baby?"

Fitz turns around to face her, "We are going to go spend the day at the beach with the gang."

Mellie groans and pulls away from him. "Baby, a prince does not spend most of his day at the beach, especially when there's a wedding we need to start getting ready for."

Fitz looks at her, "Mellie, I have time to do all of that later, right now, I'm going to go hang out with my friends with or without." And with that Fitz grabs his swimming trunks and leaves. He gets down to the beach house and sees everyone waiting outside for him. "Hey! What's up guys?!"

"Hey!" Everyone yells. The gang all have been together since college. Stephanie and James were the twins, Quinn, Harrison, and Stephan. And of course Jake.

"Hey what are we waiting for? Let's catch some waves!" An excited Quinn said. Everyone laughs and goes and grabs their boards from the beach house and head down to the beach to their usual spot. Fitz was the first to get to the water and get to his board. Everyone was sitting out in the water waiting for a good wave to come.

"Hey, I got this one" Stephanie said as a wave came in. She went and did her tricks and surfed the wave. Everyone cheered her on as she rode it. Everyone took turns back and forth as the waves went on. They all went back on the beach for awhile. As the day went on, they were all just having fun and enjoying the beach.

"Hey guys, I'm about to go back in the water and go further out to catch some bigger waves." Fitz grabbed his board and headed back to the water. He swam further and further out until the biggest wave came in. Everyone watched from the beach as Troy went for the big wave.

"Fitz be careful!" James yelled from the stood up on his board as the wave came, he started surfing then out of no where, the wave crashes down on him.

"FITZ!" Everyone yelled. Harrison got on the jet ski and headed out to try and find him.

Fitz was fight the waves trying to get to the surface but they were to strong. Then he hit his head on his board and everything went black.

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the confusion. Jake is Fitz's Bestfriend and Huck is King Rowan's friend. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Fitz woke up the next morning laying on the beach. He was alive and he was happy about that, but only remembered pieces of things that happened to him. "Fitz!" Harrison and the gang ran up to him. "We've been looking for you all night! Are you okay?"

Fitz sits up and looks out at the them, "Yeah man, I'm okay."

"How'd you get on the beach?" Quinn asked.

Fitz looks out at the ocean then rubs his head, "Ther.. There was a girl, she was singing and.. It's hard to remember."

"Well we're glad your okay, now let's get you back inside." Jake said while helping him up and making there say back to the beach house.

Far out on a rock, Oliviao was sitting there watching the whole scene.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world?_

Abby swims up next to her. "Olivia! I can't believe you did that!"

Olivia looks at Abby then back at the beach "I had to Abbs, I couldn't let him drown, I just couldn't."

"You better hope you father does-" Abby was cut off by Olivia.

"My father?! Oh no! The party! He's gonna kill me!" Abby gasps.

"We completely forgot! Let's go!" Abby goes back underwater. Olivia takes one look back at the beach as some people started to help the guy up, then jumps back in the water and follows Abby back home. Little did she know, there was someone watching her.

* * *

King Rowan was swimming in circles while Huck was watching him. "Sire, I'm sure her and Abigail were just swimming in the ocean and lost track of time. They'll show up soon." And at his words Abby and Olivia came swimming into the throne room.

"Daddy! I'm so sorry, I completely forg-" her father cut her off by raising his hand. He went and sat down on his throne.

"Abigail, you can go." Abby looks at the King and nods. She gives Olivia a good squeeze on her hand and headed out of the throne room.

The King takes a deep sigh, "I'm very disappointed in you young lady. You know how important this day is for us!"

"Daddy I'm sorry we were jus-.." She was cut off again.

"Where were you that was so much more important that you lost track of time?" Olivia looked at her father and was debating in her head whether to tell the truth or lie to him. She's never lied to her father before. "Don't start lying to me now Olivia because you know I'll find out anyway."

Olivia looks down and beings to speak, "We..We were at the cove..And-"

"The cove? You were on the surface again weren't you!? How many times have I told you to never go up there?!"

"Daddy! There was an incident!"

"What kind of incident?! Was there humans involved?!" Olivia got quite and put her head down, this made her father even more angry. "Answer me young lady!"

Olivia looked up at her father with tears and her eyes, "He was going to drown and I couldn't let that happen!"

"I don't care if he drowned! Let him! You are never to go near them every again!"

"But Daddy.."

"No buts! You disobeyed me! Go to your room and never come out"

Taylor looked at her father with so much anger in her eyes "I hate you." And with that she swam away. The King sat back in his seat and put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was laying on her bed crying when Abby came in her room to check on her. "Olivia? Are you okay?" Abby swam over to her bed and sat beside her.

Olivia sat up and looked at her friend. "I wanna be human."

Abby looked at her friend. "I know Liv, and I do too. But if we did that, everyone would miss us and be worried about us."

Olivia gets up and starts putting things into her bag, "I'll leave them a letter telling them we're okay." Olivia stops and looks at her friend. "Come on Abbs, let's go live our dream. We can finally be who we really want to be."

Abby looks at her for a minute, thinking long and hard. "Okay." Olivia smiles and they leave her room. "We have to find away to get around the guards Liv."

Olivia peeked around the corner and saw two guards standing in front of the main entrance. "I have a plan Abby, just follow my lead." Olivia took a deep breath and swam around the corner with a panicked expression on her face. "Guards! Help me!"

Both guards turned around quickly. "What is it princess?"

"I saw sharks swimming around by the garden! Hurry before they get further into the palace!" Olivia and Abby watched as the guards swam to the end of the hall and turned the corner. "Let's go Abbs."

The only person who would be able to make such a big transformation like that, is the sea witch herself and that's exactly where Abby and Olivia were headed. One important thing to know about the sea witch is, she'll make a deal with you but you have to fulfill your quest in order for the deal to be sealed. Soon they approached this black cave with purple-pinkish lighting coming from inside it. Abby and Olivia both swam inside the cave. All along the wall were jars of small souls of mermaids inside them. This made them get nervous.

"Hello?" Olivia called out. Out of the darkness came a half human, half octopus woman and behind her came two eels.

"Why hello there darlings, what can Meredith do for you two young ladies?"

Abby stayed behind at the door while Olivia walked further into the room. "I want to become human"

"Hmm, human you say?" Olivia nodded. "Well, you do know we'll have to make a deal, right? What are you willing to give me in return?"

"Yes I do. And Im willing to give you anything you want. I really want this."

The sea witch looked at her for a moment. "Hmm, anything I want?" Taylor nodded her head. The sea witch turned and started getting ingredients and putting them into her pot in the middle of the room. "So why do you want to become a human?"

Olivia hesitated at first before speaking up, "I just want to be able to explore the new world up there...and there's this guy I saw."

"Oh, a lover boy huh?"

Olivia turned to Abby and reached out for her hand. She hesitated at first then reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand. "My bestfriend Abby is coming with me."

She turned and looked at the 2 girls, "Very well then."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad_

_So true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"_

_And I help them?_

_Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

The sea witch turned to the two girls. "Now in order to make this deal,you have to give me something in return of me making you two human."

Abby finally spoke up for opt he first time since they've been there, "We don't have any mon-.."

"I'm not asking for money. Just like everyone else you'll get a task you have to fulfill by a certain time and if you don't then.. Your souls will be mine." Meredith gave in evil smile.

"Our souls?" Olivia looked over at Abby. "Do you wanna do this?"

"Your my best friend Olivia, really my sister. If this is really what you want then I'll come with you." Olivia smiled at Abby and gave her a big hug.

She turned to the see witch. "We'll do it."

Meredith smiled at her. "By the end of the summer, you will have to get lover boy to fall in love with you and if he doesn't then your souls will be all mine." She pulled out a gold shiny contract and a gold feather pin. "Do we have a deal?" She handed the pin to the girls. They looked at each other then they both signed.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For ladies not to say a word_

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman_

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your souls!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul?_

Meredith surrounded the girls with pinkish smoke. They lifted up in the air with bright lights beaming from them. It started thundering and when everything calmed down, the smoke went away and both girls had legs. The room dulled with Meredith's evil laughter. The girls couldn't breath under water now that they were human, the two eels took two cloths and wrapped around both girls and helped them swim to the surface.


End file.
